When the KKM characters meet the InuYasha Gang
by Akiko Conrad
Summary: What happens if the bishounen characters from Shin Makoku meet the InuYasha gang? Read and read and find out!
1. When they meet the InuYasha gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou and InuYasha**

**

* * *

**

**Romancing Somewhere In Time**

Shin Makoku's most handsome, charming, sexy team of five – Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Yuuri and Wolfram – time-travelled to Japan on a special mission: to borrow the "Jewel of Four Souls". It was Gunter's idea really. He randomly found a chapter from a really old diary which briefly talked about the powers of the jewel, and how it *may* be (theoretically) seal the evils of those four trouble-making boxes.

Many dusty textbooks in Blood Pledge Castle's library suggested numerous sensible ways about how to handle those boxes. HOWEVER, Gunter fell in love with the owner of the diary…the photograph of the owner, to be more accurate. His name was undisclosed, but he has the most amazing, dreamy eyes that seem to be able to touch your soul. As soon as Gunter set his eyes on this mysterious man's biceps, his chronic nose-bleeding problem was immediately activated.

The diary recorded this man's involvement in refining the time-travel technology many years ago. A large collection of notes were descriptions of his time spent in the Sengoku period in Japan.

With a secret wish to possibly bump into this sexiest guy alive in the correct time and space, Gunter proposed to Yuuri about this expedition to save the world (by borrowing the Jewel of Four Souls), which was delightfully accepted by Yuuri. He just couldn't wait to get away from the boring studies.

* * *

**When Kagome Meets the Team of Five**

"EEEYAAAHH!!!!!" screamed Kagome when five NAKED men appeared in the same lake she was bathing in, right in front of her eyes.

Within seconds, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga is swinging Wind Scar in full speed at the naked strangers, while Kagome quickly hid away to get dressed, wondering how come Inuyasha is always nearby when she's having a bath. But she shrugs away the thought, as he has seen her naked so many times already.

While Yuuri was still dumb-struck with his mouth open, staring at the dog-eared teenager with a sword larger than the Holy Sword, Conrad is already engaged in a fierce fight with Inuyasha. (Oh my god! Imagine Conrad swinging his sword naked!!)

In the mean time, Yuuri has successfully explained to Kagome about the "who, how and why" they appeared in the weirdest way. In fact, the two found each other having a lot in common, e.g. they're both high school students from modern Japan, both time travels, and the values and beliefs they share such as justice, harmony and peace.

"Osuwari!" shouted Kagome. Every one from Shin Makoku were amazed by the ability of this young Miko when they saw Inuyasha dropped on the ground with a loud explosion, causing a 3-metre-diameter circular hole on the ground as soon as the spell was said.

"Ok, let's get you guys dressed. Although you are all pretty good in shape…" Kagome eyed Gwendal and winked, "but it is still hideous to walk around naked in this part of the world".

"No worries! Our clothes are here!" Another naked male popped out from the lake. Of course, it was Murata, holding a big bag presumably containing their clothes. "What are you gonna do without me, the house keeper!" smiled Murata.

* * *

**When Gwendal Meets Inuyasha****and Shippo**

Gwendal's left eye is twitching. "Oh my!! His ears are so cute! I want to touch them!" he thought secretly. On a second thought, he changed his mind. "I want to squeeze them, brush the fluffy fur with my comb for dolls, and knit a pair of cute covers to protect those ears from the cold winter wind!!! Hmm, perhaps a hat?? Ooooooh the little fox is so so so lovely!! Awww look at his innocent eyes and fluffy tail. I'm going to knit a life-size doll of Shippo when I get back to Shin Makoku."

While he was busy planning about what colours and what type of wool to use for the newly-inspired knitting project, Miroku came back with Sango after yet another demon-slaying mission. The two groups of people quickly become friends, and started to discuss the evils of each other's countries.

* * *

**When Miroku meets Wolfram**

As soon as Miroku saw Wolfram, his knees become weak and his heart started to pound like crazy. "This must be the reaction of true love", Miroku thought, temporarily forgetting that Sango was nearby. He half knelt down in front of Wolfram and made his most sincere, heart-melting proposal: "The most beautiful foreign lady I have ever met in my life, will you bear my child?"

"Grrrr…" grunted Wolfam, a little offended but not so angry, "Sorry mate, I'm already engaged to this guy", pointing to Yuuri, "and I'm determined to marry him no matter what. Although you're also one damn sexy double-black bloke, but I'm a very loyal lover".

"Hmm…", Miroku narrowed his eyes and started checking out Yuuri. "Well, he is only a kid and it may be a while before he decides to make you bear his child. But now I'm offering you to bear my child, right now, so you don't have to wait!! Isn't that wonderful?" Miroku said matter-of-factly, totally not noticing the dangerous smoke-of-anger coming out from Sango's head.

"Geeez, your country is so weird. It sounds like bearing a child is the best thing a woman can ever do. Well, I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to bear your child because I'm a man," said Wolfram, looking a little depressed.

"Wh…wha….WHAT!?!? But you said you are engaged to HIM!?" Miroku is totally confused.

"Yeah I am engaged to him, so what? You pervert!" Now Wolfram is getting angry too. He is a spoiled brat after all.

* * *

**When Gunter Meets Miroku**

"Although I can't bear your child, but I don't mind dating you!" Gunter is gazing into Miroku's eyes dreamily. He really has "a thing" for double-blacks.

"Err, well, you are very beautiful too. But you're a little too tall for me" Miroku said politely, at the same time considering whether it would be a good idea to ask "her" to bear his child.

"Ohh, thank you sooo much for the compliment! It has been a while since someone tells me that I'm beautiful!!" Gunter's eyes are sparkling from the tears of joy.

Miroku cleared his throat, "well, as you're such a gorgeous and healthy young woman, will you bear….OUCH!!!" Miroku's second proposal of the day got interrupted by a big bang from Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"You idiot! Can't you see he is a guy?" Sango is furious by Miroku's usual flirt with random "girls" and his insensitivity.

"Yep yep" nodded Kagome, "I saw him naked just now and he definitely is a man."

This time Inuyasha's eyes got narrowed. But he said nothing. Because questioning Kagome if she has feelings for Gunter (or Gwendal) or acting angry will just show how much he cared about Kagome.

* * *

**When****Gunter Meets Sesshomaru**

While Sango is busy hitting Miroku, Gwendal is happy playing with Shippo, Inuyasha is proudly showing off his Tetsusaiga to Conrad, Yuuri isexchanging email address and mobile number with Kagome, and Wolfram is angrily planning when is the best time to battle Kagome to win Yuuri back, Sesshomaru dropped by.

"Would that be Tenseiga you are carrying?" Gunter gasped. He has read about it before and was always amazed by its healing powers. "Yes. And who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru said coolly, despite the words were so rude.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your Tenseiga?" Gunter asked hopefully.

"No one but I, is allowed to touch it. Such a request, especially from a woman, is strictly forbidden. As a woman, aren't you shameful for speaking so outwardly about something so masculine?" Obviously not realising Gunter's true gender, Sesshomaru gave Gunter a "I'm a man and you are a woman and I'm better than you" look. But on the other hand, Sesshomaru secretly thinks that Gunter is HOT, as he always liked tall women, although she seemed a bit too old for him.

"Were you talking about your penis?" Murata asked curiously. He didn't catch the beginning of the conversation and thought it was just a normal man-to-man talk.

"No!!" Both Gunter and Sesshomaru yelled.

Now Gunter is really upset as well. True he likes beautiful men, but Sesshomaru isn't exactly his type. After all, Sesshomaru and he have too much similarity in appearance: shiny, long moon-light-coloured hair, tall, sword users, pretty face…

As a well-educated and well-mannered gentleman, Gunter decided to forgive Sesshomaru's rudeness, as he is (in appearance) only a kid.

With much higher sensitivity and intelligence than Miroku, Sesshomaru soon sensed Gunter is a man, and felt relieved that he didn't show any affection towards Gunter before. Disappointed and grumpy (as usual), he left without saying "hello" to anyone.

* * *

**End of the Day**

When the team of five (six now) found out that the Jewel of Four Souls were shattered into thousands of pieces and it would take god-knows-how-long to collect them all, they decided to head back home.

"Keep in touch!" yelled Kagome as the team started disappearing into the water.

Wolfram is very cranky. The first things he will ask Yuuri when they get back home would be what were those "symbols" written on a piece of paper from him to Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PS: those symbols were: .com


	2. A tale of Kagome and Yuuri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou and Inuyasha**

**A Tale of Yuuri and Kagome**

**We all need some space and air from time to time**

Yuuri is back to Tokyo. He got a little sick and tired from the very nice (to him) yet sometimes unpredictable and fanatical "family" in Shin Makoku.

Just a few days ago, Wolfram showed up to his bedroom, wearing a see-through nightgown decorated by Swarovski crystals and hinted that they should start planning for their wedding. Luckily Wolfram did wear some underwear underneath the nightgown, otherwise Yuuri would've black out due to shock.

Needing some space and air, Yuuri left the room to Wolfram and walked out to visit Conrad, longing to see his reassuring smile and just simply chat to him. When he was just outside Conrad's room, he heard clinking noises from wineglasses and voices of two men talking – Conrad and Yozak.

"Man I always wonder how'd you do it. I mean, you're obvious always under constant pressure from all sorts of stuff, like protecting his majesty, keeping the assassins away, ignoring some lowlifes who still look down at you because you're half human…" Yozak's voice was interrupted temporarily by the sound of swallowing liquid, "_sigh…_ and the worst part of all, you have to keep smiling!"

"It's my job, Yozak. Yuuri is the most important person to me, and to Shin Makoku. Really, I truly think it is a great honour to be the one to have such great responsibility." Conrad said, but his voice was serious and, older than usual. Surely, Conrad would need to have some time off to become his own self. He didn't smile a lot before Yuuri was born.

Didn't want to disturb the adults, Yuuri quietly walked away. "Perhaps, I could go to the top of the castle and stare at the moon for a while?" thought Yuuri. But he bumped in Wolfram, whom was apparently upset about being neglected.

"Where did you go? Did you meet some girl behind my back? Who was she!" Demanded Wolfram (still in that see-through nightgown).

"Why are you always acting like a jealous woman? YOU ARE A MAN!! For god's sake, please act like one!" Yuuri blurted out. "Oops. I'm now in deep shit." Yuuri thought.

"How dare you talk to me – your fiancé – like that?I I bought this ridiculously expensive nightgown from Versace just for you! Not only didn't you appreciate that, you yelled at me!! You BITCH!! TRAITOR!! I'm going to terminate our engagement. I don't want to marry you anymore, BASTARD!!!!!!" Wolfram yelled, furious and shaking.

"Fine. That's exactly what I wanted!" Yuuri stomped outside the castle after saying that.

"Shit. Did I just say that…maybe I should go back in to apologise to Wolfie…but wait! If I do apologise, he will probably ask me to marry him immediately! No no no no no no...Arghh, I'm such a coward. I'm going home."

Hence, Yuuri is back at his Tokyo home's bathtub, just in time to catch Shori washing his hair.

"Arrghh, didn't know you liked to peek." Joked Shori, delighted that his beloved brother is finally back home. "This time, I'm going to make him finish that maths textbook, he he he he he…" Shori thought secretly, but not realising his evil laughter was loud and frightening. However, Yuuri was not in mood to fight with Shori.

"I intend to stay home for a while. And I will try to catch up with the school work. Sorry to disappoint you before, Shori." Yuuri said, staring down at the water.

**Meeting Kagome again**

It's a rainy Saturday morning. Yuuri is sitting inside the train, looking out the window blurred by rain drops. Through the glass, everything looked so artistic and…sad.

"Hei Yuuri-kun!" Yuuri turned his head and saw Kagome smiling at him cheerfully.

"Hello! Good to meet you again in the normal world." Yuuri smiled back.

"Yeh, I need to prepare for a few exams, and Inuysha just doesn't understand that I got other things in life to care for", sighed Kagome.

That sounds vaguely familiar. Maybe they are both suffering from a syndrome called "Time Travelling Side-effects".

"It looks so nice!" Kagome sat next to Yuuri, looking out the window.

"Wow, it looks like we have a lot in common." Suddenly Yuuri feel infatuated. Perhaps, just perhaps, he and Kagome can become a couple in this world?

"Kagome-san, I know I may sound very stupid and low, but I want to tell you that I like you. Will you consider dating me in this world?"

"Err, well, I'm kind of seeing Inuyasha, although he is silly and stubborn and inconsiderate and…Oh, what the hell, OK, let's start dating."

They both agreed that: as long as the people from the 3 different worlds don't turn up in the same space and time (which would be highly unlikely), no one else would know about this relationship and no one will get hurt.

But they didn't seem happy. Secretly they know that they are hurting themselves. But they really need to get away from the usual craziness from their "other worlds".

Later on in the day, they visited the library together and watched a movie. But they hardly talked or laughed. They already felt like an old couple been married for 50 years.

"What am I doing here?" Yuuri is upset with himself. "This is a pointless relationship."

"Although this is pointless and I don't like him that much, why is I still in this strange relationship?" Kagome thought, obviously thinking in the same frequency with Yuuri.

But when they had to say goodbye to each other, no one questioned anything, and promised will meet again the next weekend.

Starring at the stars again, Yuuri is trying to organise his messed-up thoughts. There are just too much "why's, what's, how's". He is trying to find solutions to sort out what he wants and should do.

"Maybe, dating Kagome is a way to tell myself that somehow I'm a normal guy." Yuuri finally listed a reason for his uncharacteristic behaviour today.

"Maybe, it is time to put everything behind and start a normal life tomorrow."


	3. Mr Tokyo Contest

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh and InuYasha.

* * *

**KKM**** + Inuyasha In a Beauty Contest**

**The KKM**** Team and Inuyasha meet again**

It has been about 4 weeks since Kagome and Yuuri started dating. But no matter how they tried, they just cannot spark the feeling of love for each other. Finally, they decided to "upgrade" their relationship to "best friends".

In fact, Kagome felt happier because she realised how much she really loved Inuyasha. She is thrilled when she heard Inuyasha's voice from the kitchen downstairs.

"Ahh that smells so good! Can I try some??" Inuyasha sounded VERY hungry.

"Just a minute! The casserole is not cooked yet." That's Kagome's mum's voice.

Kagome smiled.

Inside Yuuri's house, Jennifer is very happy and busy too, because Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata dropped by – well, popped out from the bathtub to be more precise – and she is preparing a big pot of yummy chicken curry for them all.

"How about some Sake?" asked Yuuri's dad.

"Father! I and Murata are under age!" Yuuri is not happy.

"Ah, ok, you and Murata can have Lemonade then."

Just when everyone is seated for dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha also dropped by.

"Sorry to disturb! My friend has won some tickets to a pretty interesting event, just wondering if you guys would like to come along. Sorry for the late notice. She only gave the tickets to me 30 minutes ago. But don't worry if you can't, I can understand." Kagome is looking pretty and bright in a yellow summer dress.

"Kagome-chan and Inuyasha! Come in and join us for dinner!" Jennifer really liked these kids.

"SURE!!" Inuyasha answered immediately and sat down next to the table within 1 second.

"Inuyasha! You just had dinner!"

"Munch munch munch…" Inuyasha made some unknown noise while busy eating, and gulped down a few glasses of clear liquid that he wasn't sure what they were (of course, it was Sake).

* * *

**The Mr. Tokyo Contest**

"So what event is it?" asked Yuuri.

"It is guaranteed to be sexy and exciting! It is the once-a-year Mr. Tokyo Contest!!" exclaimed Kagome.

Immediately a few "BANGS" were heard. Yuuri, Murata and Shori all fell on the ground. But Jennifer is very excited too. "Oh my god!! I saw that guy called Yamato on TV. He is SOO HOT! I think he will definitely be in the top-three!"

"Yes yes! I really wanted to see him LIVE as well!"

But Yuuri is complaining. "Hei that's a girl thing, why am I here? I'd rather see MISS Tokyo."

"Oh this year is different. They will also choose up to 5 men from the audience to compete with the existing contestants to win the grand prize."

"That's boring." Yuuri muttered.

However, the guys from Shin Makoku have no idea what a beauty contest is. After Murata explained to them, they took it just naturally. "What an awesome idea! We should organise something similar in Shin Makoku!" Gunter is so excited.

* * *

"**Entry" Requirement**

The guys were surprised when they were asked to take off their tops before entering into the stadium.

"What's this about!" asked Inuyasha, obviously not very happy.

"Well, because all male audience may have the chance to be selected to enter the contest to win the grand prize. We are just doing some screening now." explained the female staff.

Looking around at many other male audiences who are eager to take off their clothes, hoping to get the opportunity to enter the contest, Yuuri sighed and took off his shirt as well. He sighed again when he heard a female staff screamed at a man: "Just the top! You don't have to take off your pants!!"

* * *

**The Lucky Contestants**

"LADIES and gentlemen! Please listen carefully! Could the following handsome men come forward to the stage as you have been selected by our screening staff to participate in tonight's contest! Inuyasha! Conrad! Wolfram! Shinji Miyazaki! Ren Honda!" The MC made the announcement, followed by very loud cheers and applause from the female audience and mumblings from the male audience. The loudest cheers were of course from Jennifer and Kagome and her friends.

"Why me! Why not Gunter!!" Wolfram protested.

"That's because they thought he was a girl. But I wanted to be there on the stage! Look at all these lovely girls in the crowd." Murata is feeling sad.

"Your majesty," Gunter suddenly said in a very serious voice. "We HAVE to win. The prize is the Black Stone that can calm the evil spirits of the boxes."

"Are you sure?" asked Conrad.

"Positive. I can tell from the light emitting from the stone on the crown." Gunter looks like a university professor now.

"Consider it done." said Conrad, determined to fight for their country.

* * *

**Wolfram's Challenge**** – Pole Dance**

The first task is Pole Dance, and there were 4 contestants. Wolfram will be first to go on stage.

"What is pole dancing??!!" Wolfram is totally lost.

"That means you dance around the pole like a snake." Yuuri said. Looking down on the floor, feeling utterly embarrassed for Wolfram.

"Oh that's easy. I can dance!" Wolfram is now happy. He has won a few dance competitions before when he was a kid. One of them was a ballet called "The Snake Lake".

With back straight, head up, Wolfram danced around the pole. But some audience just looked at him wondering what the heck is he doing, some started to laugh, and some started to boo.

"C'mon! That's not how you pole dance!" yelled a woman from the crowd.

"Wolfram, you have to look sexy! Or you can't win!" Yuuri said.

"But I don't know how!"

"Just take off your clothes slowly and occasionally touch the pole." Yuuri suggested.

So, Wolfram took off 1 garment on the every 16th beat of the music, danced his ballet, and touched the pole at every 4th beat of the music. And surprisingly, his moves looked robotic and matched with the techno music. The girls started cheer when he became topless, and were all screaming when he only had the undies left.

* * *

**Conrad's Challenge ****– Ninja Frenzy**

"OK, gentlemen", the MC is explaining the rules of the next challenge for another 4 contestants, one of them being Conrad. "Your task is to fight this team of 4 top Ninja masters. They will try to put marks on your clothes with a special pen. At the end, which has the least number of marks on his body, is considered the winner."

This time, Conrad is the last of the 4 to go on stage. The previous 3 men had 10, 19, and 6 marks on their bodies respectively.

But the Ninja masters were too weak for Conrad. He knocked one unconscious in the first second, kicked one more off the stage in a blink of the eye, and sent the third ninja to the ceiling and left him hanging up there on the 5th second.

But the 4th Ninja is pretty tough…and perverted. He kept aiming at Conrad's buttock.

Pissed off, The Lion of Luttenberg gave out a big roar, which blew off the Ninja's mask, whom turned out to be the guy who tried to take off the pants at the entrance of the stadium.

With the speed of light, Conrad took over the ninja's special marker pen, and attacked him with it in the sword-fighting way. Within seconds, the ninja's black costume was covered by marks and soon he also become unconscious. Conrad was the winner for this task with zero mark on his body.

"Waaahhhhhhh!!! SO HANDSOME!!!!!!!" The audience are screaming again.

"Conrad you ROCK!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!" that was Jennifer, totally not noticing her husband is looking like a bitter melon.

* * *

**Inuyahsa's Challenge**** – Break Dancing**

The remaining contestants were asked to break-dance in freestyle. "Perfect!!" thought Inuyasha. His favourite TV shows are the ones about break-dancing.

Inuyasha was still quite drunk from the Sake and couldn't really think much (he doesn't like to think when he is sober anyway). So the first thing he did on the stage was throwing his gown away (because he's hot from the alcohol) causing Kagome's friends to scream already.

He displayed 4 different ways of one-handed handstand in the first 4 seconds, followed by a head spin that drilled a hole on the stage. Then he jumped in the air about 4 meters above the floor and twisted like a worm in midair; he then jumped in the midair again in a super-fast spinning motion. When he's back on the ground, he did 10 back flips in one go, then a wild knee spin, elbow spin and a butt spin which made another hole on the floor.

With the loud music pumping around him and inside his head, he felt like a rock star in a concert surrounded by his fans. He raised his arms to motion the audience to stand up to dance with him. When most of the audience are on their feet, he started to bang his head in the "neck breaking" motion, and soon everyone in the stadium are crazily headbanging with Inuyasha.

Surely, the winner of this challenge is Inuyasha.

But when he left the stage, he felt too drunk and dizzy, and he passed out.

* * *

**The Winner**

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was disqualified because he was intoxicated; Wolfram scored the lowest because he apparently doesn't know how to pole dance. Conrad scored the highest, but he was also disqualified because he knocked the contest staff unconscious. The winner is Yamato, Kagome and Jennifer's favourite before the contest. But both ladies decided Wolfram, Inuyasha and Conrad are much sexier and more handsome than Yamato. In their words: "Inuyasha, Wolfram, Conrad, we are so proud of you!! You are our winner!"

"But how about the Black Stone?" asked Yuuri.

"Well", Gunter cleared his throat. "Sorry, it was my mistake. It looked very much like the Black Stone, but it wasn't…many apologies…".


	4. Wolfram in Autumn

It's autumn in Paris again. At 4pm on a Saturday, the little street near University of Paris was quite, cool, and somehow depressed.

Fallen leaves have scattered on the street and the pathways. Some were still dancing in the air with the random autumn breezes. The world seemed to be tinted with a sepia tone. Indeed, the fading sunlight, the golden windows, the brown leaves, and the almost black espresso – everything was in the mood of the faded brownish of black and white.

Wolfram sat down on the ground and started to paint. He had to submit a painting with the theme of autumn in 2 days time. He was not in the mood to paint the bright colours of maple trees or the beautiful women in stylish autumn fashion. His heart was at Shin Makoku. He misses home, his family, friends, and especially Yuuri.

With Yuuri's help, he was able to time-travel to the modern world in Paris to study art. Initially he thought he will enjoy the trip because he will be able to learn more about Yuuri's world and become a better painter. But the longer he lived in the human world, the more depressed he has become.

He realised two fundamental things: 1) most normal male humans (e.g. Yuuri) prefers marrying a woman. Although nobody was against his engagement with Yuuri, but he now understands why Yuuri never treated him like a fiancé. 2) You have to make a living and it isn't easy.

When he's not at uni, Wolfram works in a café, which required him to dress like a girl and wearing an apron for dolls. Surely, he attracted many male customers. But the trick is, he can't chat with them – or they will find out that "she" is a man. He also has a Friday night job at a strip club, where he worked as a pole-dancer – with underwear on of course. He was considered as a "girl" there too, and he wore a wig every time he worked there. The wig and the laced underwear make him look like a red-head gypsy girl.

He hated both jobs. But he wanted to prove to his family that he is no longer a spoiled brat. He also wanted to show Yuuri that he can be independent. But his doubts for the engagement with Yuuri grow more and more.

However, when he goes to uni, he was the most popular art student. Girls love him. Gay guys love him even more.

And don't you pity Wolfram! He's not alone! Gunter also stayed in Paris with him. On weekdays, he worked as a librarian for the uni, and on weekends, he worked as a contractor model for a few prestigious magazines in Paris. So basically, he paid most of the rent and other living expenses.

Gunter absolutely loved Paris. He already has ideas for the renovation and city planning for Shin Makoku when they go back home. He will also introduce LV and Chanel to the ladies of Shin Makoku as well.

Gunter also changes his hair style every day – because nobody questions him for his taste of style. He tried braided pig tails hanging from both sides of the shoulders; permed big curls; permed small curls; dead straight; naturally wavy; punky spiky; and even dyed his hair black once. Oh Paris is just so much fun!

But Wolfram was not enjoying as much as Gunter does. As soon has he graduates from the 12-month certificate, he will head back home and reassess the relationship with Yuuri.


	5. Bar of Confession

**Bar of Confession**

Murata is very depressed. He was rejected by the 10th Shin Makoku girl he asked out in the past 4 weeks.

"This is worse than failing exams!" Murata sighed.

"Maybe it is time for you to reflect what's wrong with yourself buddy." Yuuri suggested.

"So what's wrong with me? I think I am perfect!"

"That IS the problem! You see, no one can be PERFECT." Yuuri is trying to bring Murata back to reality.

"Just look at my skin – flawless. Look at my eyes – sparkling sapphires glowing with wisdom. Look at my hair – soft, wavy, shiny, better than the models in shampoo commercials. Look at my…"

"Enough!!" Yuuri couldn't stand him anymore and interrupted him. "You are not the only frustrated person here OK? Look at Conrad, he almost died a few times trying to protect me. Gwendal was always tortured by Anissina. Sara never had a proper family. Everyone we know have things troubling them!"

"Eh..!?" Murata was shocked by Yuuri's outburst, but quickly recovered. "Buddy, let's go to the Bar 'round the corner and wash our pain away with a few drinks."

When Yuuri and Murata arrived at The Bar, they were surprised to find "almost everyone" was also there – Shinou, Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, Sara, Beries, Gunter and Yozak.

Each of them have just had 3 rounds of beers. Too many shits have been going on lately and they just wanted to get drunk.

"Arrgh, what ever. Let's get drunk too." Murata and Yuuri thought, totally forgotten that they were under age.

After a few more drinking rounds, the handsome men started to spill the secrets they've been hiding for too long and too hard.

Beries was the first to start: "I HATE MY JOB!! I don't get any satisfaction from protecting someone who looks and acts like a bitch. Sara is a traitor and the biggest liar I've ever known. But I have sworn to protect him and always be at his side. *Sob sob sob*…I wish I'm at home looking after my rose garden and feeding my rabbits…" Beries continued to sob and later his tears were flooding like waterfall.

Sara didn't seem to hear Beries's comments. He is apparently intoxicated but still as calm as ever. He combed his hair with his fingers, took off his glasses, and started to put make-up on his face. 5 minutes later, Saralegui's face is made-up with the latest Channel cosmetics: sparkly champagne eye shadow, electric purple eye liner, translucent pink lipstick, golden bronze blush, and the concealer has covered up every single pimple on his face.

"Amazing!" Yuuri exclaimed. "You look, beautiful…*burp*!"

Sara smiled. He climbed up the table, flicked his shiny long hair, blinked at the men around the table, and said: "I. Am. Gay." Then he collapsed and fell on the floor, unconscious from all the tequila he's had.

"HAHAHAAHAHA YOU BITCH!! Finally you are dead!" That was Wolfram laughing like a child. He has always hated Sara. He turned to Yuuri and said: "Yuuri, you snore like a pig and you have bad breathe. And everybody listen up: I LOVE MY BROTHERS GWENDAL AND CONRAD!! I wish they are my father…*sob sob sob*… I don't remember what my father looks like and my mum is always busy dating different men…*sob sob sob*… I'm so lonely. I wish I can sleep in Conrad or Gwendal's bed." Wolfram started to cry like a baby, joining Beries.

Murata is sweating from something really strong and he started to take off his clothes, and people (who are not drunk) were surprised to see he has a tattoo on his bum that says: "I love Cherie".

Yozak barely saw that tattoo and screamed: "Cherie rocks! I wish I look like her!"

Yuuri asked a question that he always wanted to ask but thought it might be too rude: "Yozak, are you gay?"

"Hahahaha, no of course not! I just loooooove to dress up like a woman. I think women with nice biceps are HOT. But I couldn't find any girl who has nicer biceps than me, that's why I'm still single. I'm still looking!"

Conrad, Gwendal and Shinou are still drinking quietly, but Shinou's head started to spin. He saw the two men sitting opposite to him and thought they were their ancestors and that they're back to thousand's of years ago.

"Where is Daikenja? Where is my love? I need to apologise to her. I asked her to dress up like a man. I wrote in history books that he was a man. I asked artists to paint her like a man. But she was a woman!! The woman of my life and dreams. Oh Daikenja, please forgive me for my selfishness. I just couldn't allow a woman being wiser and stronger than me. You have done everything for me to create Shin Makoku, but I'm always the one taking all the glory, while you stay in my shadow. I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!" So Shinou also joined Beries's crying party.

Conrad and Gwendal heard Shinou's outbursts, but they didn't really hear anything because they had too much to drink. Conrad looked fine after 20 beers, but after the 21st beer, he fell on the floor. Just before he hits the ground, he whispered: "Julia, I missed you".

Gwendal wanted to help Conrad to get up, but dizziness overtook him and he also fell down next to Conrad. Before he blacked out, he murmured something that sounds like "no one can enter my room to disturb my toy animals. I curse whoever says my bears look like penguins."

Yuuri and Gunter are the only ones with eyes open. "Do you think I look better with my hair down or tied up?" Gunter suddenly asked.

"I think you'll look better with spiky hair." Yuuri replied honestly.

"Heika, you have the worst taste in fashion! I'm keeping my hair long no matter what! I love my hair! I do treatment for my hair every second day and never blow-dry it. And I work out 3 hours a day to keep my body perfect. I also have facials twice a day to keep my skin soft and beautiful. I…" Gunter got interrupted by the Martini Yuuri poured down into his mouth. "Oh, so yummy…but bad for skin…" said Gunter, then he lay down next to Gwendal and used his tummy as pillow.

"Mum, I love you! Wolfram, I like you, but I don't want to marry you. Conrad, I love you but I don't want you to die for me. Gunter, I love you but please stop that nose-bleeding shit over me! Sara you bitch! Do you think I really trust you still after all that? I'm just using you now MUAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *evil laughter*!! Cherie-sama, please wait for me to grow up, I will then ask you to marry me!!" After saying that, Yuuri also collapsed on the ground. His head hit Gunter's nose, which started to bleed again because of Yuuri.

When these guys woke up the next day, they suffered from the worst hang-over and started to swear. But fortunately, nobody remembers anything anyone said while they were drunk.


	6. The ROCKband! YEAH!

Dislaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh and InuYasha. Also I do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in this chapter!

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Shin Makokuns and Inuyasha in a Rock Band**

Yuuri was quite depressed with all the sad and bad things happened around the world. Tsunamis, terrorist attacks, war, swine flu, earthquakes, bush fires, floods, hurricanes… He felt sorry for all these people suffering from disasters and terrible circumstances that were beyond their control. He decided to organise a charity concert to raise money and donate them to these poor people. He decided to play music from the anime and computer games he liked. But he wanted to create a band that looks like a HARD ROCK band. He was sure that it will be very entertaining for all sorts of audiences.

Yuuri listed a few characteristics from the stereotypical hard rocker: long hair, tattoos, built. By dressing up the band members like these hard rockers will be fun, he thought, just like people dress up like Elvis in concerts.

He then listed the people that may look "cool" in the rock band:

Gwendal: pros - long hair, cold look, big muscles, powerful voice, handsome, professional fighter (so he can dance a bit), plays electric guitar; cons – can't sing, no tattoos, can't dance.

Conrad: pros – handsome, tall, professional fighter, plays acoustic guitar; cons – short hair, can't sing, can't dance, no tattoos.

Inuyasha: pros – plays the keyboard (Kagome taught him), professional fighter, excellent break dancer, talented rocker, LONG hair, cute; cons – too young to look hard rock, no tattoos, can't sing.

Wolfram: pros – very good looking, can play drums; cons – short hair, sings like a girl, no tattoos.

Beries: pros – long hair, can sing like a man, handsome, professional fighter; cons – no tattoos.

Murata: pros – can rap; cons: short hair, no tattoos, not very good looking, can't dance, can't fight, not a very good dancer.

Once the core band is created, Yuuri started to plan for the Special Effects for the concert to make the concert interesting:

Shinou: responsible for fireworks and lightning throughout the show.

Ulrike: creates fairy star lights whilst playing soft anime music.

Shouri: responsible to create wind to on the stage blowing the hair of band members.

Cherie: special guest presenting special performances.

Looking at his band member list, Yuuri realised the biggest "problem" is that the guys don't have tattoos. So he asked Gwendal to design vicious looking animals and make them into temporary tattoos. The second challenge is to choose the music and rehearse. But everyone is really busy (especially Gwendal and Conrad), so it was really difficult. But when Gwendal realised the concert will help to save the whales being killed by the Japanese government for the so-called scientific research, he participated in every rehearsal.

After a couple of months of hard work, the concert took place at Yuuri's high school in Tokyo, and thousands of students attended the concert – they were attracted by the mysteriously handsome rock band they have never heard off, but the band members looked damn sexy!

The concert opened with all members dressed in black, playing OTHER WORLD from Final Fantasy. The opening solo was played by Gwendal. He looked so calm and cool, the notes from his electric guitar overridden the noise from the crowd. When Conrad's second guitar came in, every body were absorbed by the performance.

Wolfram actually dyed his hair black and applied lots of glitter on it. He also used magic to make his hair longer. But he made them into big curls due to some silly mistake. So most of the audience thought the drummer was a beautiful Chinese girl. Anyway, he did a great job on drums. People can only see his arms flying over the drum set.

The voice part of "Other World" was supposed to be sung in a fake, lowered, coarse way. Beries did a great job in that. When he roared, people started to scream! Whenever a climax in the music has been reached, Shinou made lightning and thunder across the stage, which made the audience wonder which Special FX company the band hired.

The second piece was "One-winged Angel" also from Final Fantasy. Under Gunter's genius, he changed the orchestra piece into a hard rock piece, and written lyrics for Murata to rap. So the violins were replaced by the guitars and rapping. Of course, it is a very hard song to play for Gwendal, Conrad and Inuyasha. But they pulled it off. Because it is so fast, they changed the costumes into singlets to show off their muscles. HOWEVER, the tattoos that were supposed to look ferocious turned out to be…fluffy sheep, clumsy duck, chubby puppy, Persian cat, and baby dinosaur. The girls screamed "KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" at them. While all the band members were grunting, Gwendal wondered how come they thought the tattoos where cute. They were supposed to be: a lion, a phoenix, a rhino, a tiger, and a dragon.

They played more songs from Chrnos Cross, Fruits Basket, Final Fantasy, Noir, and themes from Studio Ghibli's movies. All band members had long hair flying like crazy in the wind conjured by Shouri (Conrad and Murata used magic), which looked so cool when they banged their heads in the "almost neck-breaking" way.

Meanwhile, Sara thought the concert was a great opportunity to recruit young people into his Small Cimaron army. But Shouri saw him and immediately sent him to the ocean with streams of water. Sara got shot off like a missile, and coincidentally, he directly impacted on the ship that was in the middle of capturing whales, so a family of whales were saved. However, he also accidentally kicked a 1000-year-old, 4 metre sea turtle. The great-grand-pa turtle got really upset and ordered his children, grand children and great grand children to chase after Sara. So after the force of Shouri's magic wear off, Sara swam even faster than a missile trying to escape from the army of turtles.

The Anime and Game Music Concert ended with the ending theme from Princess Mononoke, signifying the world will eventually revive and people will start to live normal life again. They raised about 1 million Yen, and Yuuri donated them all to places in the world that suffered greatly from natural disasters, poverty and war.

Every one had great memories of the concert. Except for the tattoos.


	7. Cafe in Santorini

Café KKM

The KKM gang decided to open a café in Santorini. Well, everyone loves the blue sky and crystal waters there.

The café specialises in Japanese food and is managed by Yuuri and Sara. Sara looks after the money and Yuuri is being slaved around by Sara.

Apart from the fact the Santorini is a very busy area packed with tourists, customers really like the café because of the workers…

All female customers agreed that they have the best-looking chefs: Conrad makes the most creative sushi's and Beries uses his sword like a magician – when he makes sashimi. Their working space is like a centre stage with spot lights and they work with music playing at the background. Of course, that's Sara's idea.

"Ouch!" Wolfram screamed for the second time today. "OUUCCCHHH!!!!!" a terrifying scream from a customer followed immediately – another man thought Wolfram was a girl and pinched his butt, but got burnt by Wolfram's fire spell :p

"I'm back!!" Yuuri entered the café looking very dirty.

"Just exactly where have you been and what happened to your clothes!" Wolfram demanded.

"Oh, Sara told me to put the rubbish away and I fell into the giant bin. A sea gull kept on attacking me because he wanted the food in the bin. Took me a while to climb out!"

"I'm gonna kill Sara"!! Gwendal said. He's the secret security guard at the café.

"No no, it's ok, the café is making a lot of money because of his business strategies. And I'm just helping out as a part of the team!"

"But, your majesty, you are the boss as well!" Conrad said.

"Eh, that's OK, I don't mind. Arrghh, I kinda miss Shin Ma Koku, when should we go back to visit?"

Just when he finished saying that, he fell inside a beer barrel and for teleported back to his home in Japan. Apparently, Bob (the Earth Maou) and Shori wanted to have a meeting with him.

"Hei where is Yuuri!? I hope he's not slacking! Yuuuuurriiii!! There's more rubbish for you to throw out!" Sara walked out from the office.

Now Conrad and Wolfram are looking at him with an evil smirk. The brothers knew what each other is thinking: shall we make him into a signature sushi dish?

Good luck to Sara!!

This will be the final KKM story for a while.

I'm going to start writing fan-fics for Hikaru's Go. It is my new favourite 


End file.
